New Years Eve Surprise
by YuriBluflame
Summary: (SuperCat and a hint of General Danvers) It's New Years Eve and Cat's got a little surprise for her Kryptonian lover.


**Hey guys and welcome to my one-shot for Supergirl. Now, I haven't watched the show, and I've only seen snips of it on youtube and cross-over episodes like the Flash. I've read plenty of other people's stories to get at least a grasp on what the characters are like.**

 **So, without further ado, here's the story.**

 **Note: I don't own any characters here.**

* * *

It was New Years Eve, and she was a nervous wreck. She, Cat Grant, Queen of all Media, was actually sweating bullets. She was pacing back and forth in her penthouse, her stomach doing so many back flips that she was almost sick, in front of a small velvet box that contained her future. In about a few minutes, she was going to go to Kara's apartment, but not by herself. Carter, who was getting himself ready in his room, Kara's sister Alex who was also bringing Astra were coming as well. Also there would be Eliza, Kara's foster mother and her friends Winn, Jimmy. She even invited some of her DEO agents like Vasquez and Hank Henshaw (or J'onn J'onzz what ever he liked to be called). Clark Kent was even invited, but because he was coming, that also meant his ball in chain, Lois Lane was as well. Great.

"Mom?" the sound of her son calling her made her stop and turn. He bore a worried expression. He must have seen her pacing about. "Are you okay?"

Cat let out a breath. She could easily tell the boy that she was, but he was too smart for that. Plus, she didn't want to lie to her precious bundle of joy. "I'm just, nervous," she replied, wringing her hands together. "And I'm never nervous." The boy instantly knew what was going on. He went up to the media mogul and wrapped his arms around her waist. She was a little surprised from the sudden contact but it didn't last long, as she immediately returned the gesture. He was growing up so fast, the top of his head was now underneath her chin.

"Do you love her?" he asked.

"I do," she told him, "with everything I've got."

"Then you have nothing to worry about," he pulled away, but was still within his mother's arms. "I know that she loves you. So you know you have nothing to worry about. Okay? Besides... I wouldn't mind her being my mother, and maybe someday call her that."

The CEO of CatCo could feel her eyes begin to sting with tears, and she let them out freely. She knew that Carter would accept Kara, after all the two were practically inseparable when they together and talking scientific stuff. She hugged the young boy again, and kissed his brown, curled hair. "I love you, my sweet boy."

"I love you too, Mom. And maybe, someday, I might get a younger brother or sister?"

Cat chuckled in his hair, and pushed away until he was arms length. "So you can see into the future now, can we?" He gave a shrug with his innocent expression. Seeing this, she started ruffle up Carter's hair. Honestly, that thought did cross her mind once or twice. Cat wasn't getting any younger. She was pushing up to fifty soon, so there was no way she could have another pregnancy. The Kryptonian was the only one who could possibly do it, and honestly, seeing a pregnant Kara made her feel warm and fuzzy inside.

But she was thinking like Carter now; moving too far into the future. The first thing she had to do was get tonight to be a success.

"I think my hair gets it now Mom!" the boy cried out, removing her mother's hand from his head, but having a smile on his face while doing so. The woman smiled too, reaching for the little item that was on the table, placing it in her jacket pocket and grabbed her keys.

"Well then, shall we go?"

With a enthusiastic nod from Carter, the pair got into their car which had been waiting for them, the driver standing there with the door open, and soon where off to Kara's apartment.

* * *

When Cat got to the front door of Kara's apartment, the blonde woman froze up, the nerves from before starting to kick in again. Unfortunately for her however, Carter didn't have that sort of trouble. Without knowing the inner turmoil that was going on within his mother's mind, the young teenager knocked on the door. Not a moment later did the door open, revealing none other than the Kryptonian's sister, Alexandra Danvers.

"Miss Grant," the woman called, a hint of a smirk playing on her lips.

"Agent Danvers," Cat greeted, taking on her Queen of all Media persona. It had really been a long time so it felt good to be able to use her voice again, to have that superior moment.

"Hey Alex!"

And just like that, the moment was gone.

"Hey buddy!" the brunette said, proceeding to do some sort of handshake which consisted of the slapping of the front and back of their hands, doing some sort of fist bump and wiggling of fingers. Since when did these two get so close? But then again, maybe whenever Kara took care of Carter for a couple of hours, Alex would come down to the apartment and hang out also. _Speaking of apartments._

When the two looked to be finished with whatever they were doing, Cat cleared her throat. "I hate to break up this little moment, but unless things have moved to out here, can we come in?" With a mischievous smile, Alex stepped back, opening the door more, and motion the mother son pair to come in.

The moment she went through, she could smell the scent of Kara through the entire apartment. She could also smell the scent of cooking. "Kara's in the kitchen," the older Danvers sister said, answering that question for the blonde. "She's in their with Astra, making the food for tonight."

That surprised Cat. She was half expecting to have a lot of take-out food tonight, involving potstickers and pizza. As far as she knew the girl rarely made anything, so Cat was really looking forward to the girl's cooking.

"We're still waiting on everyone else to arrive," Alex continued, "so why don't you go and see her. I'll keep Carter entertained." With a nod and a small thank you, the woman did just that. But just as she was about to enter, she suddenly stopped when she heard voices.

"But I'm scared, Aunt Astra," it was Kara's voice she heard first. Normally just hearing her voice sent warmth throughout Cat's body, but it didn't this time. This time it made her worry. But instead of walking in there and kissing those worries away, she hung back. The pair of Kryptonian's didn't hear her with their super hearing so something bad must be going on.

"What if she doesn't want this," Kara continued, and Cat could practically hear the tears in her voice. It took all she had not to go in there and hug her, to try and take away any fear she had. But the CEO knew that if she did, Cat would never know what was going on with her beloved. "What if she doesn't want to be with me anymore after this? She's my soulmate, Aunt Astra, I can't bear to lose her."

 _Is she talking about me?_ Cat wondered. Why did Kara think such things?

"Hush, my dear Kara, you're thinking about this way too much," the voice of Astra was next, soothing Kara. "Now, do you really believe that? After so many years together, do you actually think Cat Grant would do such a thing?"

"But..."

She couldn't take it anymore. Now that Cat knew that she was the one they were talking about, and the cause for Kara's discomfort, she couldn't stand there any longer. Without having to think, Cat walked into the kitchen and called out Kara's name with gentleness. The pair looked at her, the blonde staring at CatCo founder with wide eyes and the older woman smiled a smile that she could have only gotten from Alex. The older Danvers sister was clearly rubbing off on her.

With a squeeze of the shoulder and a kiss on her forehead, Astra moved away from Kara and made her way towards Cat. She stopped, gave her a long look, and smiled before she walked out the kitchen. The woman didn't read too much into that smile and turned her gaze to the person that mattered. Slowly, Cat walked around the counter and stood in front of the girl she loved.

"Cat... I-" Kara started but was only silenced off by Cat's lips pressing on to her's in a gentle kiss. The CEO'S right hand was holding onto the back of Kara's neck while her left held onto the woman's waist. Kara was surprised of the sudden contact but she quickly sank into it, deepening the kiss, her own hands on Cat's arms to keep her steady. When they finally broke the kiss for some needed air, the pair connected their foreheads together. "Cat..."

The woman placed a slender finger on Kara's lips. "Shhhhh, it's okay Kara," Cat cooed, moving her finger and cupping her cheek instead, rubbing her thumb along the smooth skin. "It's okay, Kara, you don't have to tell me now. But whatever's got you scared, just know that I'm _not_ going anywhere, regardless of what it is."

Cat got a smile and a nod for that. The CEO grasped the hero's hand, interlacing their fingers together and started to pull her away from the kitchen. "But what about the food?" the younger girl said.

"Later. Right now, I think you need some family time."

When they both got to the living room, Alex, Astra and Carter where sitting around table with one of many board games they were planning on playing that night. They were sitting on the floor, Astra had Alex between her legs and had her arms wrapped around the agent's waist, looking over her shoulder. Alex was completely relaxed in the hold and leaned into the Kryptonian as much as she could. Carter sat on the north side of the table so Cat and Kara took the opposite of the other couple.

Kara leaned into Cat's side, resting her head on the CEO's shoulder and wrapping her arms around Cat's left. The four women and one boy played a simple game of 3D snakes and ladders when the rest of the gang slowly started to come through the door. All of Kara's friends and family hugged National City's hero but they also realised that something was a miss, but they were respectful enough to not say anything about it. Cat, playing with the velvet box in her pocket, really hoped what she was planning to do tonight was going to make her feel better.

Thanks to a flash of super speed and heat vision, Kara was able to get the remaining things in the kitchen finished, and placed all the finished food on the table, everyone helping themselves. Thanks to being in the presence of these great people, Kara looked to be getting better, her sunny side showing ever so slowly. Cat knew that it was time almost to spring to action.

It was ten minutes to midnight, and everyone was sitting down on either the sofa or the floor, watching the news as people in National City and everywhere in America were getting ready for the countdown to the new year. This was the moment Cat had been waiting for all night. And knowing that, the woman's nerves began to kick in once more. Her stomach tightened in knots and doubts started to crawl within her mind.

A hand slowly enveloped her own and following the appendage's source, her eyes came upon her son. He didn't say anything, and he didn't have to. He just smiled, and that was all she needed. With a little nod from Cat, Carter released her hand and he returned to the T.V. The blonde turned to Kara, who had nestled herself on Cat and whispered to her.

"Kara," she called. "Can you come to the balcony for moment?"

The blonde's blue eyes looked into Cat's and noticed the seriousness in her gaze. "Sure," she said with a nod, being pulled up by the hand and being lead out through to the balcony. The air was crisp, and the stars where shining brightly in the night sky. The hero stared at them in awe, her breath coming out in a mist. "It's such a beautiful night."

"Yes it is, isn't it," Cat replied, wringing her hands once more. Kara noticed this.

"Cat, is everything alright?" the Kryptonian asked, eyes filled with worry. "You're heart rate's spiking up."

"I'm really nervous at the moment," the older woman admitted.

"You? Cat Grant? The Queen of all Media is nervous?" the hero joked, smiling. But when her joke fell flat and saw the nervousness still on her face, Kara began to worry. "Cat? Sweetheart, look at me." The younger blonde cupped Cat's cheek, and got her to do just that. Cat tilted her into the contact, enjoying the feeling of Kara's hand on her cheek.

"Kara," she breathed out, kissing the inside of the hero's wrist, before holding it. Now was the time. "When I first met you, before I knew you were Supergirl, heck even before Supergirl came out into the world, I just thought that you were Kiera Danvers, another bumbling assistant who I would have to fire someday." How long had it been since the CEO called her beloved by that name? Kara giggled at the memory, so she knew it was safe to continue.

"But I was wrong. You were loyal. You were kind to a person that didn't deserve it. And after everything that we gone through, Livewire, Myriad, you and I started to see each other differently, which eventually ended up with me being the one confessing to you." This time the pair chuckled from that. "Kara Zor-El Danvers, you are my light. I want to go to sleep with you next to me at night and for you to be the first thing I see when I wake up. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"Cat..." Kara spoke in a whisper, he beautiful blue eyes filling up with tears. The woman herself could feel her own eyes begin to sting, but she carried on through.

"Kara Zor-El Danvers," Cat said her lover's name again, reaching into her pocket, taking out the velvet box and getting down on one knee. The hero, seeing the woman's action, placed the hand that was free in front of her mouth, the tears flowing free from her eyes. "Will you do me the greatest honour and marry me?" Opening the lid, the velvet box contained an engagement ring with the most expensive diamond that money could buy, but it was also a little special. On the rings band, thanks to another certain hero, were words written in Kryptonian, which said 'I love you forever'.

Kara must have seen them too, the tears coming down her cheeks were like a dam breaking. The younger woman nodded her head frantically. "Yes!" Kara cried. Oh Rao, a thousand times, yes!" Cat smiled, her heart soaring in joy and her eyes shedding tears of their own. The CEO stood up, taking the ring out of it's confinement, and placed it where it belonged; on Kara's left ring finger.

As soon as the ring was on, Kara jumped at Cat, wrapping her arms around the older woman's neck and kissing her with all the passion she could muster. The CatCo founder did the same thing around her now fiancée's waist. Cat felt Kara's tongue licking her top lip, asking for entrance and the woman complied. The hero's appendage went into her mouth to meet her tongue, deepening the already passionate kiss.

"I love you," Kara said in between kisses. "I love you so much, Cat."

"I love you too, Kara."

They continued to kiss, lost in their little world. But the need for air was what made them reluctantly brake apart, but kept their foreheads touching. When they got their breathing under control, the two women remained still, soaking up each other's presence and enjoying the quiet.

"Cat," Kara was the first to break the silence.

"Yes?"

"There's something I need to tell you." The woman opened her eyes and stared into pools of blue. Was this about what she was talking about with Astra before? Was she going to finally know what had made her poor fiancée so distressed? "B-But when I do, p-please don't freak out and leave me. Please? I don't know what I'd do if-"

"Kara," Cat stopped her, the woman's eyes wide with worry, the same worry she had seen back in the kitchen. "Remember what I told you? Whatever has you so frightened, regardless of what it is, I'm not going anywhere." Again the tears came out and she nodded her head in response. And that was when Kara did something Cat wasn't expecting.

Instead of saying anything, the younger girl remained silent and took one of Cat's hands from her waist and slowly but gently, placed it on Kara's stomach and held it there. The older blonde could feel the tone muscle underneath the sweater the girl wore. At first, Cat didn't understand what she was doing, but then realisation was slowly coming into place. Her heart was now beating tenfold. "Kara, are you...?"

Said woman nodded her head, telling Cat what she knew. Kara said, in two simple words, "I'm pregnant..."

She knew what the word meant and but she couldn't believe that it had come out in the open. She was shocked and the only thing that Cat could say at the moment was, "How?"

"On Krypton, it's not unheard of, but it's rare for a couple to be same sex," she began to explain. "It's also rare for the same sex couple to procreate. For men, it's nothing different than it is here. I don't know much about the science of it, but for women, it happens when they make love. If one is ready, they can do something called a DNA Imprint. Like the name suggests, the one initiating the DNA Imprint takes the other person's genes and places them in their eggs. So when we made love, I must have subconsciously done it."

"So, what your telling me is that, the baby that's inside you now is..."

"It's your's, Cat."

Cat turned her gaze down to Kara's toned stomach which now housed a child, _her_ child. Knowing that fact made her chest, no, her entire body grow warm with love. _My child. My baby, with Kara,_ she thought, joy slowly beginning to spread. To say that she was happy would be an understatement. She was ecstatic! But then that did raise a question. Why did Kara think she would freak out and leave her? She voiced that last part out.

"Because I did it without your consent. I felt like I forced you to have the child, when you might not be ready or might not want to have one." She turned her gaze away, not looking at Cat.

"Kara," she called out. "Kara, look at me." Like the Kryptonian did for her, Cat did the same. She cupped the girl's cheek and made her look at her. "I'm happy Kara," she told her, earning her a surprised look. "I love you and even if you didn't plan on it, I'm glad it happened."

"Really?"

"Really," and that answer caused her beloved Kara to smile a genuine smile. Kara wrapped her arms tighter around Cat's neck and went in for another kiss, the older blonde following her lead when they suddenly stopped after hearing a loud whistling sound, followed by a massive boom.

The pair looked to their side and saw many fireworks shooting toward the darkness, making beautiful patterns with the night sky.

Turning her head back, Kara whispered to her fiancée, "Happy New Year, Cat. I love you."

Doing the same, Cat also whispered, "Happy New Year, Kara. I love you too."

And with those declarations of love, they both kissed, fireworks going off in the background.

A new chapter in their lives was about to begin.

* * *

 **And they we go. The REAL surprise was Kara's pregnancy! By the way, I don't know anything on Kryptonian physiology so on how Kara got pregnant was completely made up. So anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed the read and I'll see ya next time!**

 **Happy New Year!**


End file.
